Sadobeasts
The Sadobeasts are a group of sadomasochistic raiders led by the titular “sadobeast”, the Marquis. For years, thy ravaged northern Alabama before coming down to Columbus Gate to earn cushy mercenary jobs fighting the Brethren of the Shroud. It has been a fairly easy job so far, but many in Columbus Gate are becoming worried at the former raiders’ continued presence... History The origins of the Sadobeasts are unclear as are the origins of their founder the Marquis or the Sadobeast. The Marquis and his pseudo-ideology of sadomasochist raiding are obviously based upon the historical Marquis de Sade, but there are no records of the early days of the Marquis or his raider gang. It can be assumed that the Marquis is well-read along with much of his raider gang, who demonstrate an almost alarming intellect relating to pre-War literature and philosophy. The Sadobeasts were first seen raiding in southwestern Tennessee in the early 2260s, ransacking isolated homesteads and pillaging small settlements. They were widely noted for their particular cruelty toward their victims, even compared to other raiders in the area. Something eventually drew the Sadobeasts south however: promises of pay. Columbus Gate was in need of protection, and the town was willing to pay for mercenaries to fight the expansionist Brethren of the Shroud. The Sadobeasts were not exactly mercenaries, but they would work for caps given the right circumstances. Arriving in Columbus Gate in 2270, the Sadobeasts were regarded with suspicion and disgust by many town residents. Their leather attire and crass behavior shocked many, but the Columbus Contract were willing to pay the Sadobeasts if they were willing to play ball. The Columbus Contract, having some knowledge of the Sadobeasts’ reputation, gave the raiders a set of guidelines for their stay in the town. They would adhere to the laws of the settlement, or they would be exiled or killed. The Marquis agreed to these terms without protest, and he searched for lodging for his raiders. The Sadobeasts would take up residence in the ruins of the Mississippi University for Women, now called The W. The Marquis and his raiders would transform the former college into a secure compound that they would make their own. The W would become a den of debauchery, and the Columbus Contract would mostly ignore the activities going on there as long as they Sadobeasts kept to themselves and did not cause trouble to residents. Since arriving in Columbus Gate, the Sadobeasts have kept their side of deal and protected the settlement. The raiders thrive on the violence of the Triangle, and they greatly enjoy to capture combatants that they take back to The W “for fun”. The Brethren mutants taken back to The W are never seen again but are often heard. Some in Columbus Gate say that the Sadobeasts sometimes abduct women and children off the street for their “fun” but the raiders flatly deny this, insisting that they respect the terms given to them by the Columbus Contract. The Sadobeasts are good fighters, and the Marquis is a good negotiator, so the Columbus Contract are still perfectly willing to work with them. Notable Members Justine Wainhouse Justine Wainhouse is the lieutenant and chief lover of The Marquis. She is commonly seen on the arm of The Marquis when he ventures out of The W. A beautiful but quiet woman, Justine seems undyingly loyal to the Sadobeasts’ libertine ideals, and it is whispered that The Marquis groomed her from childhood to be his ideal lover. She is fairly effective in battle, and Justine seems to take great pleasure in blowing up Brethren with grenades. The Marquis The Marquis, also known as the Sadobeast is the enigmatic leader of the Sadobeasts. A rather unassuming man almost always seen clad in black, the Marquis has a large number of skills and tastes. He is an expert negotiator, a skilled marksman, and an artist with a machete. His taste for flesh is well-known, and The Marquis has a particular interest in orgies, buggery, and disembowelment. He is the public face of The Sadobeasts, acting as both a mediator and an intimidator. It is generally believed that The Marquis chose his current title and might not even be from the continental United States due to his slight accent. Wallis Wallis is a foot soldier in the service of the Sadobeasts that is known for constantly wearing a pre-War leather mask. He is also known for being one of the few Sadobeasts that venture outside The W and talk to outsiders. The raider usually goes out for a drink at a certain bar in Columbus Gate or a bite to eat at a restaurant. Wallis’s appearance shocks many, but those who do talk to Wallis find a man quite willing to talk. Though he is reluctant to talk about the goings-on within The W, Wallis is willing to talk about some things. Activities & Interests The Sadobeasts war with the Brethren on a regular basis, and they spend the time not warring raiding Boardtown and the surrounding area. When they are not fighting, the Sadobeasts are partaking in the decadent practices favored by The Marquis. These practices are usually done pretty hush-hush, but sometimes, the decadence leaks over into Columbus Gate. The Sadobeasts prefer for this not happen, and they want to keep relations good between them and the town residents. Relationships In general, the Sadobeasts are seen in a rather negative light. The Brethren hate them for being enemies, and most other people hate them for being raiders. Columbus Gate and the Columbus Contract only tolerate the Sadobeasts because of their competence in the face of the Brethren’s attempted conquests. Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Mercenaries